Catch of the Day
Catch of the Day is LINE Play's first minigame where users can catch fish. For a list of fish from all the maps, go to the Fishypedia . How to Play Select an arena and place where to fish. After carefully selecting which bait and rod to use, you can then start to fish. The game is very similar to how music games work like rockband or DDR. When the floater reaches a bar that says attack, critical or get pearl, tap on your phone to deliver damage to the fish. If you manage to defeat the fish before the timer finishes, you have successfully caught the fish. Otherwise, you may use a badge to extend the time to defeat the fish. In Sea places, the bars will travel from top to bottom, while rivers are from side to side. To ensure maximum damage, use rods that are suited for the correct arena type. You may also use gimmicks to enhance the rod to deliver damage. As you fish, the more experience you will gain that will help your avatar's level up as well as the rod you used to catch the 5 different types of fish: Regular, Prize Catch, Big Game, Mini Fish, King Fish. During events, you can also catch Secret Fish. Maps Twelve Garden The map in this area changes routinely and each will have a theme. Rainbow Cavern *Cavern Entrance (Sea/River) Elementary *Cavern Interior (Sea/River) Intermediate *Cavern Depths (Sea/River) Advanced *''Cavern Deep Trench (Sea/River) Advanced'' In this map, only rods that match the daily colour will be able to operate at full strength. The only baits that can be used are Luminous Moss, Treat Platters, and Catchnip (elementary and intermediate level). Rainbow Caverns have their own fish but fish from other areas may also appear. Metal fish, which give large amounts of experience and pearls, can also be found here. Colours (changes at 0:00 UTC+9): *Saturday/Sunday - Multi-Color (can catch fish of any colour) *Monday - Black Fish *Tuesday - Peach Fish *Wednesday - Purple Fish *Thursday - Green Fish *Friday - Orange Fish Big Game Arena *Arena Entrance (Sea/River) Sky Island *Bayside City (Sky) Pre-Intermediate Japan *Tokyo Bay (Sea) Elementary *Rural River (River) Elementary *Sunny Seaside (Sea) Pre-Intermediate *Lake Biwa (River)'' Intermediate'' *Northern Sea (Sea) Intermediate *Kyoto Pond (River)'' Intermediate'' *Boat (Sea)'' Intermediate'' *Clear Stream (River)'' Advanced'' *Tropical Sea (Sea) Special *Unlocked for 1 hour at a time by a club mission or 2 hours with 1000 gems. Hawaii *Hawaii (Sea) Intermediate *Maui (Sea) Advanced *Waikiki (Sea) Advanced Amazon *Estuary (River)'' Advanced'' *Rainforest (River)'' Advanced'' *Deep Jungle (River)'' Advanced'' Great Barrier Reef *White Heaven Beach (Sea) Advanced *Lizard Island (Sea) Advanced Asia *China (River) Advanced *Vietnam (River) Advanced Currency Pearls With every fish that is caught, you get pearls. While trying to catch the fish, there will be times when they will drop pearls as well. Gems Gems gained from LINE Play can be used in this minigame as well. They allow you to buy more premium items such as Treat Platter and also tickets for Random Grabs (which is basically similar to Gacha in LINE Play) Badges Badges can be gained through level ups, daily login, and used to buy more particular equipment, continue fighting to catch the fish, or for random grabs. Badges can also be gained when doing the random grabs as well. Equipment There are various types of equipment that can be bought or won from random grabs. Rods Rods can be bought through shops or random grab. All rods have different color types which will affect what fish is attracted. As you use the rods, you will gain experience and level up the rods to become more powerful. In most cases, all rods have 50 uses before they break and need to be repaired, unless you enhanced your rod using rod enhancement which is available after level 26. Bait Below are the different baits available with some that you can buy in the shop. You can also gain them for free through completing free missions or salvaging. Accreditation Tests Each map has its own Accreditation Test that can be completed for rewards. To view the Accreditation Tests for each map, enter a map > tap Menu > MISSIONS > Accreditation Tests. The first 8 grades of each map will be the same but the 9th grade will give a lure specific to the map of the test and the 10th grade will give an unique avatar item based on the map and the gender of your character. For a list of the lures and avatar items, visit the Accreditation Tests page. Events 'Secret Fish' Secret Fish are fish only found during the event period by chance when using Secret Mushroom as bait. The chances of a certain Secret Fish appearing depends on the season, but generally chances increase as more fish are caught towards the upper row. Secret Mushrooms can also hit any fish specific to the region when not hitting a Secret Fish. Secret Big Fish require normal Platter to be hit by chance. Many Lineplayers enjoy Secret Fish event due to the rare avatar item awarded once completing the collection. Because Secret Fish are not region specific, accredential tests do not exist. To increase the chances of catching a Secret Fish or Secret Big Fish, new rods and gimmicks are added to the event gachas and can be obtained from there. 'Bingo' You use Plain Cookies as bait to catch fish with a number (random to a certain degree). Premium Cookies can also be used and will give a 100% chance of filling in an empty space. When the number of the fish you caught matches a number on your bingo card, the slot is obtained. The bingo card is a 5x5 card. The B row contains numbers 1~15, I row contains 16~30, N row contains 31~45, G row contains 46~60, O row contains 61~75. Bingo Fish are not indigenous to a specific region; however, they are row specific. Bingo shell fish are only found in the B row, Bingo Sweetfish in the I row, Bingo Octopus in the N row, Bingo Flatfish in the G row, Bingo Carp in the O row. Although not shown in game, Shell Fish are Green and Flatfish are Purple. On the 12th and 13th points were doubled when completing a bingo and time was extended for each hit. Bingo Board Prizes: Each time Bingo is established, a row specific prize is rewarded *Row 1: Arena Killer (1) *Row 2: Screw Driver (1) *Row 3: Fishing Medal (5) *Row 4: Treat Platter(1) *Row 5: Top quality meat (1) *Row B: Black Level Enhancement (1) *Row I: Peach Level Enahancement (1) *Row N: Purple Level Enhancement (1) *Row G: Green Level Enhancement (1) *Row O: Orange Level Enhancement (1) *Diagonal (left to right): Random Gimmick Grab coupon (1) *Diagonal (right to left): Random Rod Grab coupon (1) :: Bingo Point Prizes *25 Bingo Points: Enhancement Random Grab Ticket (1) *50 Bingo Points: Fishing Medal (10) *100 Bingo Points: Swapping Stone (5) *150 Bingo Points: Pearl Booster x5 (1) *200 Bingo Points: Catch Booster x5 (1) *250 Bingo Points: Merging Ore (1) *300 Bingo Points: a Rod (varies depending on which Bingo event number it is) Rank Prizes *1st: Swap Stones (200) *2nd & 3rd: Swap Stones (150) *4th~10th: Swapping Stones (100) *11th~100th: Swapping Stones (30) *101st~1000th: Swapping Stones (10) *1st~1000th: an Aura/Interior item (1) (varies depending on which Bingo event number it is) IMG_1566.PNG|Bingo Turban Shell IMG_1620.PNG|Bingo Sweetfish IMG_1561.PNG|Bingo Octopus IMG_1621.PNG|Bingo Flatfish IMG_1563.PNG|Bingo Carp IMG_1571.PNG|Bingo Anglerfish IMG_1572.PNG|Bingo Hammer Head IMG_1573.PNG|Bingo Catfish IMG_1590.PNG|Bingo Arowana List of Fish For details of all possible fish that can be caught, please visit the fishypedia. Category:Catch of the Day